Of Cheerleadering and Crossdressing
by Seito
Summary: Slight Wally/Dick. Wally had to admit, he looked damned good in a cheerleading outfit. The many times Wally crossdressed. R&R


I own the plunny. This... bundle of madness...

* * *

><p>"So THAT'S where I left my uniform. Gimme, I need it for next weekend."<br>"Yeah, found it in my closet. It really shows off the legs."  
>"I know, right? Honestly, the skirt could be a little tighter; I'm so used to the spandex..."<br>"That's why it feels funny, you're right!"  
>"Of course I'm right. Now gimmie."<br>"Not stripping in the middle of the kitchen, dude. And keep your hands off my butt, it's lying just fine."

Superboy walked into the kitchen. He blinked once then twice. In the kitchen was Robin and… Wally? Or at least it looked a little like Wally. The speedster was wearing a red shirt and red skirt both trimmed in yellow.

"Hi Supey," Wally greeted. Robin waved.

Superboy just blinked. He didn't want to know. 

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?"<p>

Wally looked down then back up at Kaldur. "It was the only clean thing in my closet?"

Kaldur flushed a bright red color. "But a cheerleader outfit?"

Wally spun around. "Yeah, don't I look cute in it?" 

* * *

><p>"Ehehehehe! You can't stop me! NO ONE CAN!" Dr. Moony crackled.<p>

"We have to stop him!" Kaldur shouted. "Before he can finish his laser cannon!"

The team pushed forward, trying to disarm the evil genius. "It's too late!" Dr. Moony said. He took the silver gun and took aim at closest superteen near him: Kid Flash.

_-Zap!-_

"KF!" Robin shouted. The team stared in horror.

The smoke soon cleared and they feared they would be seeing the charred body for their friend. Instead Wally was perfectly fine… only his clothes had changed. Gone was the red and yellow spandex and replaced was a skin tight red and yellow cheerleader outfit. "What the hell?" Wally shrieked. "Why am I in a skirt?"

"Oh no," Dr. Moony moaned. "I mixed up my blueprints again. I made my clothes changer device instead of my laser cannon! No matter I'll fix it in a jiffy! ACK!" He didn't get far before Superboy picked the smaller man up by the collar of his white jacket.

"I got him," Superboy announced.

"Good job," Kaldur said. He glanced at the fuming and blushing red speedster. "We need get KF a change of clothes." 

* * *

><p>"I vote Wally to go uncover!" Robin suggested. They had received a new mission that a wealthy girl named Amber was being threatened by one of her classmates. Originally everyone had passed it off as jealous schoolyard fights that would eventually blow over, but overtime the death threats had become very real. Finally the father pulled a few strings and asked the Young Justice to find out which classmate was determined to kill his baby girl.<p>

First thing first, plant an uncovered member of the team and make friends with the client's daughter.

"There is no way Wally can pull that off," Artemis said with a snort.

"Why do you think that?" Wally challenged. Normally he would have protested against being uncover. That was Robin's forte but even Robin was too young to play this part.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "To start, you don't even have the physique and I doubt you'll be able to pull off a convincing girl."

"50 bucks said that I can," Wally countered.

"Show me," Artemis agreed smugly. It was a win win situation for her. Wally got to make a fool of himself and Artemis got some money out of it.

Thirty minutes later, a redhead girl waltzed into the room. She tossed her long red locks behind her. Her red and yellow cheerleader outfit was form fitting, showing off an ample blossom and a very _fine_ ass.

"W-W-Wally?" Artemis sputtered. Next to her Robin smirked.

"You look so pretty!" Megan commented.

There was a high pitch giggle. "Wendy," the speedster corrected in a feminine voice that was nothing liked Wally's normal voice.

"Well… I think Wally is a good choice," Kaldur said with a cough. 

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Kimberly asked. She looked up and down at redhead girl who showed up at cheer practice.<p>

"Oh I'm Wendy!" she introduced herself. "I'm new here and I wanted to join your cheer squad!"

Kimberly looked up and down at Wendy. Well at least she came dressed in uniform. Even had her own pompoms and baton. "Alright," she said. "You'll have to try out, but whatever."

Wendy clapped. "Thank you!" As Kimberly walked away, Wendy touched her ear.

"Guys," Wally's male voice whispered. "I'm in." 

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Wally can teach me all those moves later on."<br>"... Robin, tell me you're recording Wally's cheerleading practices?"  
>"Of course!" <p>

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?" Barry asked. They were about to leave for the League's Halloween party.<p>

Wally looked down at his outfit. "A Robin costume." He spun around. "Why? Did I put it on wrong?"

Barry sighed. "Did Mr. Mime hit you harder on the head then I thought this morning?" he asked worried. "Cause Robin doesn't wear a cheerleader's outfit."

Wally smirked. "You haven't seen the pics of last's week mission have you?" 

* * *

><p>-Halloween Party-<p>

"Barry! What the hell is Wally wearing?" Dinah scowled. She's full of anger and Barry had to take a step back.

"Does he have no shame?" Orin asked with a frown.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea," Barry said, his hands were raised. "He wanted to come here dressed like that!" He looked over to where his nephew was standing, conversing with Robin. Barry shook his head still in disbelief that Wally wanted to show up in a cheerleading outfit.

"Beside!" Barry defended. "It's all Bruce's fault!"

A collective silent fell over the league members. Instantly they all turned to look at the Dark Knight (who is party pooper fashion had shown up in uniform instead of another costume). Bruce wasn't paying attention to the conversation looked up from his plate of food.

"How is Bruce's fault?" Clark asked.

"Because Robin showed up in that outfit!" Barry said, pointing to Wally.

Bruce looked over to his ward and his best friend.

"Ah, that's where Robin's costume went."

* * *

><p>"FLASH!"<p>

Flash pause his task of tying up the bank robbers when he saw that Rogues had showed up. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Captain Cold scowled. "Why are you letting Baby Flash walk around in that scaly outfit!"

Flash blinked. "What outfit?"

Trickster held up a photo of Kid Flash in a cheerleader's outfit. Flash sputtered, "Where did you get that?"

The Rogues scowled. "Don't worry we took care of the creep," Pied Piper said. "Dirty-minded wankers," he muttered under his breath. "He's just a kid!"

"It was an uncover mission," Flash explained. "That doesn't explain how this creep got pictures. I'll get to the bottom of this," he promised.

"You better! Before them boys and girls start proposing to Baby Flash!" 

* * *

><p>"Hey Megan, can you come pick me up?"<p>

Megan tilted her head in confusion. "But why Wally? Where are you?" She didn't understand why Wally would need to be picked up. He could be anywhere he wanted to be within a matter of seconds.

"Well I didn't want to ruin my hair. Pretty please Megan?" Wally pleaded.

"Alright…" Megan agreed; confused by what was going on.

Twenty minutes later she landed her bioship on the rooftop of an apartment. "Let's see," Megan said to herself. "Ah here it is!" She knocked the door.

The door opens revealing a gruff looking Roy. "Oh!" Megan gasped. "Hello Roy! I didn't know this was your apartment. Hello Megan, Star City. Of course Wally would be at your apartment."

"Whatever," the archer grumbled. "WALLY! YOUR RIDE IS HERE!"

Wally bounced out of the room. Megan gapped a little. Instead of her normal speedster friend, she was met with a young female dressed in a red and yellow cheerleader outfit. Red hair was tied up in pigtails and bounced with every step.

"Wally?" Megan asked in disbelief.

"Hi Megan!" Wally chirped. That quickly banished any doubt from Megan's mind.

"W-what… why are you wearing that?" Megan asked.

Wally grinned. "Oh, Robin challenged me to a crossdressing contest and I had Roy here help me with my makeup."

"I see," Megan said, wide eyed. She made a mental note to contact Artemis as soon she got Wally into the bioship and tell the green archer to bring a camera and get over to Mount Justice/Gotham or wherever this contest is going down.

"So let's go Megs," Wally bounced out of the apartment. He (she?) made a stop to kiss Roy on the cheek. "Thanks Queenie!"

Megan made a mental to find out the story behind the Queenie nickname and why _Roy_ of all people knew about makeup.

The scarlet hue on Roy's face promised it was an excellent story. 

* * *

><p>"Oooo you're so adorable!"<br>"Thank you!"  
>"Hmm but you really should use more foundation and a better wig! A carefully trained eye would spot through your disguise in an instant!"<br>"Oh really? Any suggestions?"  
>"Sure here let me—"<br>"KID! STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
>"Oops! I forgot I was on a heist. Here's a number to someone who took the same classes as me! Call them up! Good Luck!"<br>"Isn't this Dick's number?"

* * *

><p>"What's this?"<br>"Your birthday present."  
>"… My birthday isn't for another three months."<br>"I know. Just open the box."  
>"…. This is…"<br>Smirk.  
>"I got tired of you borrowing mines. So I made your own. Two of them to be exact."<br>"It looks exactly the same."  
>"Turn it around."<br>"… Property of Robin and Team Grayson? …. WAIT A MINUTE?"  
>"You didn't think I kissed you on accident last night did you?" <p>

* * *

><p>It was a different variation of mathlete competition that he was use to. Normally it was a simple written test. Lately though the board of directors seemed to think they would try actual competition. It was fairly simple. Gather a team of mathletes, have them compete against another team, send a representative up, give both representative the same problem and whoever could solve the problem correctly first would receive the point.<p>

Dick had to admit this way was very interesting. Before it would be absolute silence and he tried to get a better score on the problems presented to him. With this new style he was able to let out the competitive streak that normally he had to suppress. A smirk spread wide on his face, but he hid it behind his hand as he solved the problem. He concluded that he liked this new style of competition very much.

"Go Dick Go!"

Having Wally in the stands cheering him on was bonus.

Dick snapped his dry-erase pen closed. He glanced at his challenger whose eyes were glazed over and hadn't even touched his problem yet. This time he didn't bother to suppress the smirk before he turned to wave at the crowd where Wally is sitting. 

Having his boyfriend in the stands wearing a red and yellow cheerleading outfit complete with red and yellow pompoms cheering him on was priceless.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Let's see alot of inside jokes in this one. Dr. Moony introduction can be found in Today's Lesson Is. Same for Mr. Mime. Wendy is to Queenie is to Chastity. Wendy also appeared in That One Mission We Will Never Speak Of, Ever Again and its sequel Shut Up Dick! I said Never Again! and KID is Kaitou KID from Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou.

Please Review. :3


End file.
